disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/FGU Story: Into Fiore we Go!
Uh hey peoplez! I'm here with my own FGU story, but the whole original idea was by Flyingace4 :3 Just a quick reminder, if you don't like what we fangirl about or what the fandom is, or if you don't like Fairy Tail, Doctor Who, Pokemon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, pretty much that, please just don't be like " UGH FAIRYTAIL DATS A STOOPID ANIME" just ignore it... I don't wanna start a fandom fight oAo Alright, let's get down to the story! The legit story now The region of Fiore. It is a magical land, where citizens live and thrive- " Come on, Rusty, Ace." said a girl with blonde hair. " We've heard this introduction countless times already, we can explain all this to you better than the introduction can." " Yeah, c'mon. I wanna go meet the Fairy Tail people." a girl with black hair and a red streak said, tugging on the hands of a brunette and a ginger girl. The Universe Hopper, aka Timey Wimey Jumper, had taken the FGU to Fairy Tail, one of Kumi's and Red's fandoms. " Nyaah!" Ace shrieked, as a shirtless boy knocked her aside, into a market stand, taking Rusty with her. The boy skidded to a stop. " Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" " All's well." Rusty said gruffly and sat up. " Y-You-" Red's jaw dropped. " You're Gray Fullbuster!" The boy winked. " The one and only. Were you watching the Grand Magic Games?" " Yes." Kumi winked. " We're.. uh... wizards too, we founded our own, uh, out of country guild.. We're just visiting!" " Oh, really?" Gray grinned. " What's your magic?" " Uh..." Red's gaze dropped to the floor. " It's unheard of in Fiore, it's called..." " Harmony of Time Summon." Kumi thought up on the spot. Gray's expression turned to that of wonder. " Harmony of Time Summon....?" " Yeah, it's really cool...?" Ace said, turning to Kumi with a 'what the heck' look. " I'd like to see it. I challenge you to a duel!" Gray stood up tall. " I'll take all of you at once!" " Ahahaha. Hold on for a bit, okay? We'll be right back.." Rusty grinned fakely, and pulled Kumi, Red, and Ace behind a wall. " Hm." Gray thought to himself. " Must be some sort of strategy they're planning..." " Kumi, what the heck is Harmony of Time Summon?!" Rusty hissed. " Well." Kumi pulled out her glasses and flashed them. " You see, last night I made sure that this trip would go smoothly. And I imagined we would need magic. I investigated the Timey Wimey Jumper's level of data from our fanhopping. I extracted fragments of the information, and mixed them all into another folder of data, that would be activated once we hit the lands of Fairy Tail. Which means, check your pockets, you guys." Ace, Red, and Rusty reached into their pockets. " Wait, this is a Celestial Spirit Key." Red raised her eyebrows. " How does this-" " You see." Kumi grinned. " You know how Ace and Rusty epicly saved Kalos from Yveltal's, Xerneas's, Mewtwo's, and Zygarde's fight while Red and I evacuated everyone?" " Yeah, I remember that." Ace grinned. " Well, I incorporated an astral form of Yveltal's, Zygarde's, Xerneas's, and Mewtwo's forms and powers into the data shelf." Kumi explained. " I mixed them with the form of the Celestial Spirit Key, which means-" Red's eyes lit up in understanding. " When we open the gate with the key....." " Bingo." Ace grinned. " Red, say ' Open, Gate of the Scarlet Destruction, Yveltal!'" Kumi instructed. " You can use Yveltal's moveset. Also, Rusty, say ' Open, Gate of the Emerald Order, Zygarde!' and Ace, say ' Open, Gate of the Diamond Life, Xerneas!' You can use their movesets as well." " So... we're Pokemon battling?" Rusty laughed. " Well, not only Pokemon battling." Kumi laughed. " Remember, we've visited more fandoms than the Pokemon world.. I didn't quite just look over those." Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster sat on a bench. The girls were sure taking some time, and he didn't want to be rude and leave. After all, he challenged them, and he wanted to see their powers. He looked up and his eyes met with those of a pink-haired boy and a blonde girl. " Oh, Lucy, Natsu." Gray looked up. " Put on a shirt." Lucy teased. " Whatcha waitin here for?" Natsu asked impatiently. " You wanna go check on a job?" " Eh, later." Gray stretched out on the bench. " I challenged four wizards from out of country to a fight and they're making a strategy." " Ah, I'd like to fight them too!" Natsu grinned. " Ah, fine." Gray frowned. " Though I bet I can beat them first." " Oh, is that so, snowcone?" Natsu walked up to him threateningly. " Are you talking to yourself, hot breath?" Gray stood up. " Why you-" Natsu roared, and dove on top of him, fist on fire. " Ice-Make-" Gray started, as Natsu punched him in the face. " Ehh, guys.." Lucy stammered. " Uh, are we interrupting?" Rusty asked as the four stepped out of the shadows. " Oh!" Gray noticed as his fist hit Natsu's stomach. " You ready to battle?" " As ready as ever!" Red grinned. " You're on." Ace gave a thumbs-up. " Except I don't want to ruin Frosty's looks." Kumi laughed. " Anyways, let's battle!" " Aye!" said a blue-furred winged cat, popping out from behind Natsu's back. " I'm Happy, and this is Natsu! He wants to fight too, pweez let him?" " Yeah, sure." Rusty laughed. " Let's get down to business." " Open, Gate of the Scarlet Destruction, Yveltal!" Red winked, waving the key. " Open, Gate of the Diamond Life, Xerneas!" Ace swung the key over her head, as both Xerneas and Yveltal appeared through a glimmering ring. Rusty winked. " Exquip, Leather and Sass!" Kumi stepped forward. " Exquip, Sonic Screwdriver!" " Whoa." Gray whispered. " I've never seen such magic." Natsu whispered. Rusty's body lifted into her hair, as her clothes morphed into a blinding leather jacket and pants, and she was wearing some sunglasses that blinded the opponents. A large form of the Sonic Screwdriver appeared in Kumi's hands as she grinned. " Oblivion Wing, Yveltal!" Red commanded. A scarlet black beam erupted from Yveltal's wings, which Natsu countered. " Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he yelled, hurtling towards Yveltal. " Moonblast, Xerneas!" Ace shrieked frantically as she ducked from Natsu's missed attack. " Ice-Make Shield!" Gray yelled, conjuring up an ice shield. " Sass Attack!" Rusty grinned, throwing Natsu to the ground. " Sonic Drill!" Kumi jumped on top of the screwdriver and rode it like a surfboard towrds Gray's shield, which broke the shield. " Ice-Make Lance!" Gray yelled. " Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled. The two attacks hurtled towards the girls, at full strong force. They screamed and ducked, as the two boys prepared to attack again. " We can't risk another attack destroying the Timey Wimey Jumper!" Rusty said frantically. " We should've hid it somewhere.." Ace whined. " Well." Red shivered. " Yveltal, Aerial Ace! What are we gonna do?" " We'll use the attack." Kumi grinned. " The attack?" Ace asked. " But-" Kumi grabbed Ace's and Rusty's hands, while Red grabbed Ace's and Rusty's other hands. " Just trust me." Kumi winked. They, upon instinct, closed their eyes, and levitated into the air. " Summon!" Kumi yelled. " Supreme Form: Elements of Harmony! Activate!" Harmonic waves flowed out of the four, who only lifted higher into the air. " I suddenly can't use my magic.." Gray whispered. " Now!" Kumi grinned, yelling. " Lost Element of Harmony: Love!" " Ehhh?!" Natsu lifted into the air. " Activate!" Kumi yelled. " Shipping Reunition!" " Combine!" Rusty grinned. With a shriek, Natsu was thrown towards Lucy. Juvia, who'd been stalking Gray, flew right into Lyon, who'd been stalking her. In the guild building of Fairy Tail, people were flying directly into each other. Even in the distance, Jellal came flying from miles away at Erza, Cobra at Cana. Mavis even into Zeref. " Heehee, KISS!" Kumi yelled. " I think that was a fun time." Ace laughed, stretching out back in the treehouse. " Yeah!" Rusty laughed. " Oh, can I keep the Leather and Sass?" " Heh, sure, if you remember the process." Kumi winked, and sighed. " What's wrong?" Red asked. " All that time in Fairy Tail, I felt a presence." Kumi said hesitantly. " Oh!" Ace stood up. " I thought that was just me.." " It's like someone was watching..." Rusty shivered. " I thought I was going crazy.." Red frowned. And as the girls conversed, several men in trench coats drifted by their treehouse. " Those girls don't know when enough is enough...." End of Story Category:Blog posts